


say my name

by kangsuniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Friends with benefit, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel
Summary: "i like it when you say my name like that."





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> this one is not that smutty but i still think its kinda funny hshwdj

daniel posed for the camera set in front of him, shoving his hand inside his pocket. his sultry gaze would fix on you from time to time. he was playing with you. you pressed the button on the camera, the shutter sound echoing in the room. he smirked at you, and changed poses.

“can you turn a little bit to the left?” you said, peeking above the camera. 

he complied, and you took another picture. you needed a model for your photography class, and who would be better than your best friend? you cleaned your studio before he arrived, setting the white drop in front of the large window. you asked him to bring his clothes, specifically the most casual ones. daniel showed up at your house 10 minutes before what you had agreed on.

“i want my girl to have the best work in her class,” he explained as you let him in, “so i came earlier so we have more time.”

now, you were on your fifth outfit and a memory card almost full. the sun was setting, and it made the photos look more beautiful. the sun would bring bronze colored stripes through your window and into the room, and whenever it hit daniel’s eyes, they looked brighter and reminded you of milk chocolate.

part of you feared that he knew how you felt about him. you were best friends, but it was impossible to not be atracted to him. daniel was good looking, and everyone in campus knew. you were just “lucky” he noticed you and wanted to be friends with you.

“let’s take a break, ok?” you told him, and he nodded.

daniel unbuttoned his shirt and sat down on desk chair, as you left the room to make coffee. yelling from one room to another, you did his coffee the way he liked, and came back with two cups. you sat down on the desk, facing him, and he took a sip of the coffee.

he had taken the camera from the tripod and was scrolling through the pictures. you were planning how you would make your portfolio and how you would edit the pictures, but daniel was focusing on something else. his eyes widened when he came across some photos that he had never seen before. daniel couldn’t help but feel a bit turned on. pictures of your hands quickly changed to other pictures of you in really pretty lingerie, and others of you with rope around your breasts and torso, with purple and red lights hitting your semi-naked body.

“your coffee is going to get cold.” you warned him, tapping your feet against his thigh.

he snapped his head from the camera to you, and then to the coffee on the desk. he nodded, whispering “right, right” and taking another sip from it. he had the camera on his lap, as some sort of coverage for his growing bulge.

“what were you looking at?” you asked, looking at him, confused by his dazed expression. “are the photos not good?”

“no!” he almost yelled, “i mean yes... they are great.”

you grabbed the camera, your fingers slightly grazing his crotch. you didn’t notice but he felt it, and his body felt like a thousand fires had been lit throughout him. you hummed when you saw what photos he had stopped by. he scanned your face, trying to find some shock, yet he didn’t. you were passive to those photos, checking the ones you had taken of him. he began to zone out, thinking of you in those photos. a sudden wave of confidence washed over him.

“are you into that stuff?” daniel asked, smirking.

_now_, you got caught off guard. you looked at him, as he leaned back on the chair, his legs slightly parted but one of his hands swiftly covering his crotch. you nodded slowly, and bit your lip, looking down at the camera again.

“i’m glad,” he whispered, setting his warm palm on your naked thigh, “me too.”

you shot him a glance, raising your eyebrow at his bold advance. daniel was afraid you’d reject him, he knew you were just friends, even if he had pondered to make the first step a few times. he wasn’t sure if you’d accept, so he just continued in the friend status.

daniel stood up and placed himself between your thighs. you scolded yourself for feeling so comfortable with him that you were only wearing an oversized t-shirt that you had slept with. his hands never left your thighs, rubbing them slowly up and down.

“if you’re trying to do anything,” you whispered to him, “don’t. i look hideous today.”

_“i really don’t care. you still look hot and i’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.”_

so you took the first step and kissed him, not caring about anything. his lips tasted like the bitter coffee he was drinking, and his mouth was warm. your hands traveled to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and he groaned between your kiss.

as if some sort of wake up call, your door bell rings. the both of you pull away, and you hop off from the desk. you ran to the door, opening it. the mailman was standing there, to delivery something you had ordered a while ago. after signing off the paper, he left and you closed the door. daniel watched you from the door frame that led to your studio and waited for you.

once you got closer to him, he pulled you by the wrist, pressing you against the wall. in the next second, your mouths collided once again. his hands moved from your hips to inside of your shirt, his thumb moving slowly in circles. your hands met his shoulders, and slowly you stripped him off of his already undone shirt, letting it fall on the floor. his lips attached to your neck, sucking harshly and leaving a purple trail down to your collarbone.

your head was against the wall, your eyes closed as daniel was now on his knees, and placing one of your legs over his shoulder. the way his lips felt on the inside of your thighs made you squirm, and you felt him smirk. you looked down at him, running your fingers through his dirty blonde locks, tugging. with his index finger, he moved it slowly up and down your panties, and you breathed out slowly.

“these are cute,” he said, looping his finger underneath the underwear, kissing your thigh, “you’re so cute.”

you smiled softly at his praise, but it faded when you felt him lick from your slit up to your small bundle of nerves, and that made you jolt. his tongue moved lazily up and down, your stomach clenching everytime he would run the tip of his tongue on your clit.

“d-daniel,” you moaned, “oh my god.”

he smiled, and you felt the cold tip of his finger graze your entrance, before he slowly inserted it. gently, he moved his finger in a come hither move, his tongue still rubbing circles on your clit and you opened your mouth. your hand flew up to your mouth and you bit on it, scared to make any loud sounds.

“do you like that, baby?” he cooed, smirking at you as you nodded rapidly, admiring how easily you’d melt into each of his moves, “how good does that feel?”

“so good,” you removed your hand from your mouth, breathing heavily, “daniel, it feels so good.”

you were so overwhelmed and everything felt so euphoric, that you only lasted a few more minutes. daniel was skilled in what he was doing, and it made everything feel ten times better. he lapped and sucked a bit more, until you were spent. he raised his head, his chin and lips completely wet, but he didn’t seem to care. he smiled at you, and before getting up, he helped you remove your underwear and then your shirt.

daniel giggled at your shaky hands trying to undo the button of his pants, and he lifted your chin to kiss you. your hands stopped moving, and he removed his pants. bending his knees a bit, he grabbed you from under your thighs, hoisting you up against the wall. with one hand between your legs, he reached for himself and entered you, at an antagonizingly slow pace.

your moans filled the small room, and, taking that as something good, daniel started thrusting quicker. he leaned his forehead against yours, his chest against yours. he groaned and shut his eyes close whenever he felt you tighten around him. he would squeeze your thighs from time to time, kissing you roughly, before muttering out a curse.

“(y/n)…” he moaned your name when he felt you cum around him, the feeling of it being so heavenly.

you let your finger comb his hair and smiled lazily, _“i like it when you say my name like that…”_

asking him to put you down on the ground, daniel did so, and you kneeled in front of him. you were feeling trapped, between the wall and his tall, strong figure, but you didn’t mind. he had his hands pressed against the wall, his head hanging low and his eyes closed when you wrapped your lips around him. you bobbed your head back and forth, as his hips did the same, stuttering some times. daniel came in your mouth, one of his hands now on the top of your head, tangled in your hair.

even shortly after his climax, daniel helped you stand up, placing his discarded shirt over your shoulder. he looked at you with a different feeling, it wasn’t lust anymore. and you smiled at him, pecking his cheek.

“maybe we should take a shower.” he voiced, helping you walk as your shaky legs seemed to give up on you, “and next time, i’ll tie you up.”


End file.
